In the United States and elsewhere, a large majority of adults now routinely carry smartphones capable of capturing and wirelessly disseminating high quality video. Leveraging this, video production systems have been recently introduced that serve as a central node for receiving, processing, and otherwise combining video input feeds from multiple smartphones or similar wireless devices having video capture capabilities. In so doing, such video production systems permit groups of relatively non-professional users equipped with smartphones or similar devices to work collaboratively in capturing multiple video feeds of an event, while one or more group members navigate between the video feeds to generate a desired output stream. The end result is a professional-style video production, which can be readily disseminated for viewing, sharing, publication, archiving, and other purposes. Such video production systems have been well-received by schools and other learning institutions for generating video content of community school functions, school sporting activities, and other school-related events utilizing any number of smartphones operated by students, faculty members, and possibly parents during events. The full potential of such video production systems remains unrealized, however, particularly as it relates to opportunities to further support student educational endeavors.